Corazón
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Rachel Berry al fin había cumplido su sueño. Ser una estrella. Sin embargo misteriosamente después de estar en la cima de la fama desapareció del espectáculo. ¿Cuales la razón de que una diva como ella hubiera abandonado el estrellato?


**Corazón**

_Rachel Barbra Berry cantante y actriz originaria de Ohio, Lima; había logrado cumplir su sueño ser una estrella, muchos pensaban que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su creciente fama subiera hasta los cielos y estuviera a la misma altura de Madonna o inclusive de la gran__Barbra__Streisand. Sin embargo esas suposiciones nunca fueron comprobadas, debido a que Rachel Berry desapareció misteriosamente del espectáculo justamente cuando interpretaba junto con Jesse St. James, otra gran estrella aclamada en _Broadway, la obra Grease.

Existen muchas teorías sobre su desaparición, algunos piensa que….

Jesee molesto al terminar de leer los primeros párrafos de aquel reportaje arrugo el papel y lo aventó bruscamente hacia el cesto de basura, bufó irritado.

Cuando ella desapareció todas las revistas hablaban sobre la gran noticia, cuando pasaron los meses fueron pocas las revistas que siguieron publicando su desaparición, eso sí con teorías cada vez más locas que la anterior sobre la desaparición de su antigua coestrella; desde que la cantante sufría una enfermedad terminal hasta un posible rapto por aliens.

Ahora un año después la noticia era usada para llenar huecos de las revistas, debido a que el público nunca se cansa de una historia polémica, como la desaparición de Rachel Berry lo fue.

Ese día no tenía ganas de recordar Rachael Berry, suficiente había tenido con actuar con ella en Grease hace más de un año como para seguir atormentándose el mismo. Temía recordar que debajo de los reflectores mientras compartía el escenario con ella, se había sentido feliz, completo y pleno, al igual que temía recordar la desesperación en la que se sumió después de su desaparición. De haber sabido que después de aquello no la volvería a ver, hubiera cambiado tantas cosas.

¡Basta de sentirse desdichado! Se repitió así mismo, el hubiera no existía; lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Busco las cartas de sus admiradoras que siempre lo hacían sentirse bien para quitarse el mal sabor de boca y se sintió frustrado al no encontrarlas.

Recordó que el sujeto que pagaba por contestarlas se había llevado las más recientes y resignado tuvo que buscar entre las cajas de cartas viejas. No es que las cartas no le importasen si no que con su ajetreado modo de vida no contaba con mucho tiempo para leerlas y contestarlas, sólo en momentos como ese que necesitaba recordar que era una estrella y que todo lo que había hecho para lograrlo había valido la pena, leía esas cartas.

En un rincón encontró una caja olvidada, sellada y repleta de ellas. Sacudió el polvo de ellas preguntándose el porqué no había leído ninguna de ellas a pesar de que leía regularmente. Sin darle importancia comenzó a abrir el paquete, tomo un puñado de cartas y sonriente se dispuso a leerlas, pero entre el montón había un sobre rosa, con una gran estrella dorada cerrándolo. La carta lo llamó poderosamente y de inmediato la tomo, la alma casi se le sale del cuerpo al leer el remitente, en grandes letras curvadas estaba escrito el nombre de Rachel.

La abrió de forma ansiosa, sin saber que esperar, llenó de un éxtasis descomunal. Dentro encontró una carta, perfumada con el olor de Rachel y de inmediato lo asalto la respuesta del porque la caja estaba tan tristemente olvidada. La caja era del tiempo en el que él estuvo actuando junto con Rachel, del tiempo en que no necesitaba leer cartas de sus admiradores porque una sonrisa de ella bastaba para que se sintiera mejor.

Con las manos temblándole, comenzó a leer la susodicha carta.

_Jesee St. James_

_Después de años de no haberte dirigido la palabra quisiera hacerte saber de la condición en la que me dejaste y para informarte de mi situación actual. _

_Tú fuiste el único al que le entregue mi corazón y lo rompiste. No hubo un día en que no me dejara de doler la falta de aquel corazón, que aun debe permanecer debajo de tu pie desde el día en que lo pisoteaste. _

_Después de días de lloriqueos y desvelos, llegue a la conclusión de que estaba mejor sin él. El amor sólo me había desconcentrado de mi meta y traído desgracias, incluso debería sentirme feliz me dije a mi misma. _

_Pero cuando te vi en las regionales, cuando te vi brillar de aquella forma, todo el valor y fortaleza que había acumulado me abandono. Me sentí destrozada y Finn no pudo evitar venir a mi rescate, con su amabilidad y sonrisa tonta en el rostro, dispuesto a todo por mí._

_Al oír hablar sobre ese tonto estuvo a punto de querer tirar aquella carta tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente con el artículo, pero algo le obligo a no hacerlo y seguir leyendo._

_ Salimos todas las vacaciones después de perder las regionales, él no era como tú, no amaba ir a las obras de teatro o ver el cine clásico, su vida no giraba en torno al espectáculo, sentía que no teníamos nada en común. _

_Sin embargo el nunca me lastimo intencionalmente. Porque al ver los ojos de Finn cuando intente lastimarlo intencionalmente por haberme mentido supe porque me dolía tanto lo que tu habías hecho. Tú me lastimaste intencionalmente después de jurarme a los ojos que nunca lo harías._

_Después de una pequeña ruptura le confesé de mi falta de corazón y al no pareció importarle me dijo con una sonrisa que podíamos construir juntos uno nuevo y yo le creí, era imposible para mí no creerle cuando todo en él me aseguraba que nunca me defraudaría. _

_Cuando supe que seriamos compañeros, quise salir huyendo y no aceptar el papel, pero sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo el más decepcionado sería Finn, _

_Aquí estoy ahora, con un corazón que no debería sentir nada, que debía estar muerto, pero que late frenéticamente cada que te veo. _

_Por eso y a pesar de lo que pueda pasar, necesito verte antes de que una mi vida para siempre a Finn. Nos vamos a casar en una pequeña capilla en Maine donde nos quedaremos a vivir, aunque no sea fácil de creer esta vez no quiero ser el centro de atención. _

_Después de mi boda me retiraré del espectáculo, al cumplir por fin mi anhelado sueño estoy dispuesta a cumplir uno mayor, ser madre y esposa. Esta nueva Rachael te ha de parecer una completa extraña pero estar con Finn me hace querer ser mejor persona.._

_Pero estar contigo allí arriba fue mágico las luces en la cara, tu sonrisa y la mía. Estar contigo de nuevo me hizo desear que corazón que aún tienes. Por eso antes de completar la última pieza para este nuevo corazón, te pido que me devuelvas el corazón maltrecho que tienes. Tal vez ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo e incluso no te interesa en lo mínimo aquel objeto que inconscientemente aun tienes en tu poder, pero si aún te interesa estoy segura que podremos repararlo y volverlo a armar._

_La ceremonia se efectuara pasado mañana a las 12:00 de la tarde así que para cuando la leas yo ya me abre ido. Sabes cómo amo el drama y guardaré la esperanza que tú vayas por mí a secuestrarme. _

_La dirección es…._

_Jesee se quedo frio por lo leído, ¿Lo qué ponía en esa carta era real? ¿Él había tenido realmente una oportunidad de recuperar a Rachel?_

_Rápidamente llamó a la persona que atendía sus cartas, reclamándole el porqué esa carta, no había llegado a sus manos y exigiéndole una explicación. _

Al parecer el muy estúpido había encontrado la carta debajo de la puerta de su camerino, al ir a entregar las cartas de ese periodo y pensó que era de una loca admiradora que se había hecho pasar por Rachel, con la esperanza de que Jesse contestará su declaración de amor.

Después de despedir a aquel inepto, emprendió su viaje, recorrió 400 millas hasta Portland sólo para decirse así mismo que lo que hacía era más que estúpido, esa carta había sido enviada hace más de una año, para esa fecha ella ya debía estar casa y él apenas se venía a enterar después de un año de los sentimientos de Rachel. ¿Qué esperaba con aquel estúpido viaje?

Camino sin rumbo fijo desolado, había ido a la capilla que ella mencionaba en su carta, confirmando lo qué era obvio. En esa capilla un día domingo, Rachel Berry se había convertido en la señora Hudson.

¡Ya no había nada que hacer!, divago un gran rato por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la playa, cuando estaba a punto de mandar todo al carajo e irse a cualquier bar de mala muerte a llorar su suerte, una voz lo detuvo. Una canción se escuchaba a lo lejos, era Rachel sin duda.

En aquella playa divisó a lo lejos la figura de la mujer que amaba, usaba un pequeño vestido blanco veraniego y los pies descalzo en el mar, su cabellos se movía suavemente al compas del viento, ella cantaba para pocos los espectadores que tenía, un hombre y un niño que con esfuerzos se podía mantener en equilibrio. Los que seguramente eran su esposo e hijo.

Jesee se dio cuenta que todo lo que él pudiera hacer era inútil, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya no necesitaba su viejo corazón, ya tenía completo uno nuevo que la hacía brillar como la más brillante estrella.

_Recordó las últimas palabras de Rachel, él día que despareció, al terminar la última función de la obra__, "Adiós ojos brillantes"_ esas palabras resonarían por siempre en su cabeza.


End file.
